<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reverse Surprise by Morriggann</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810468">Reverse Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriggann/pseuds/Morriggann'>Morriggann</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smut drabbles [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established couple, F/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Sex, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:35:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriggann/pseuds/Morriggann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You come home to surprise Bucky but he's the one that surprises you!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smut drabbles [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reverse Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You came home earlier that night, having decided to surprise Bucky. You had told him you’d be late because of a file that absolutely needed to be done by the end of the day. It pissed you off because you knew he wasn’t home for a long time; he had to go back to the compound soon for a new round of training with Steve and the team. And when he went, he rarely came home at night. It was simpler to stay there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><span>The lights were low when you came in the house. There was a faint smell of roasted chicken. </span><em>Good, </em>you thought. I’ll have something for after. You grinned inwardly. While driving home, you’d planned a wild night with Bucky. There was a new position you’d seen in a magazine and wanted to try; he never said no to trying new things in bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>You dropped your purse on the floor, removed your heels and jacket. Bucky was nowhere to be seen. You unbuttoned your blouse as you walked toward your bedroom and dropped it on the floor as you opened the door. Bucky still wasn’t there. With a frown, you continued your search as you undressed. He wasn’t in his gym or the living room, leaving only your common office. As you walked around in only your thong, dropping your bra along the way, you saw the light under the door. Finally, you’d found him.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>But when you opened the door, you found something you didn’t expect. Bucky was at the desk, pants open, stroking his cock with a Fleshlight, that masturbation toy you’d gotten at a sex demo-party. You huffed softly; a bit jealous. You were supposed to use that together, not alone, especially since you were available to him all the time.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>You heard moans and gasps from the open laptop on the desk, recognizing them. At least, he was watching a video of you two having sex. Coming closer, you climbed on the other side of the desk behind the computer, knelt but kept your legs spread. Bucky opened his eyes and gasped at the sight. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Babe, I…” His hand stopped moving and he removed the toy from his shaft. It made an obscene wet sound. “I thought you were going to be late.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“So, you thought doing this was better than wait for me?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>His cock was still hard, leaking with pre-cum. “I… No. I was just really horny,” he admitted freely, his shoulders slumping. He glanced up through his long hair, taking in your appearance. “What is this?” he asked, putting the toy aside with his covered hand.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“I wanted to surprise you by coming home early. But I got the surprise alright!” You closed the laptop and moved it to the side, then sat on the desk, legs akimbo, and spread wide. “You will continue what you were doing, with your hand. I want to get an eyeful now. And maybe, maybe I’ll tell you what I had planned.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>He wrapped his hand around his thick shaft and stroked slowly, grunting. You knew from the looks of it he had been close to his orgasm before you arrived. You cupped your breasts and played your nipples while he never looked away. One hand went to your covered sex and you rubbed over the fabric. “Want to see more?” you whispered.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Bucky bit his lower lip and nodded. “P-Please.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>You grinned and slid your hand under the fabric. He couldn’t see you were cupping your sex, playing with your clit. Little gasps of pleasure escaped your lips while he shuddered in his seat. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“So sexy, babe. Show me what you’re doing.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>You lifted your hand from your panties, showing him your wet fingers. You leaned in to have him lick and suck them, and he did that avidly, moaning at the flavor.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Tell me. Tell me what you wanted to do.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>You explained the position you had never tried while resuming your clit stroking. He hadn’t stopped masturbating, but you knew he was close, his breath coming in short pants now. His head leaned back when you told him what you wanted to do, and his hand sped up. “Please, babe, can we still do it? I’ll never do this again without you.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>In truth, you didn’t care that he masturbated. It was only normal. Furthermore, he was looking at you two together while doing it. As long as he didn’t replace it by porn, you didn’t mind. But he didn’t have to know that just yet. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>You moved the fabric of your panties to the side and began fingering yourself while he watched avidly. He moaned, nearly lifting off the chair as he never missed one pump of your fingers. “Come for me, honey, and I might say yes,” you said with a low voice, your own orgasm close. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>He obeyed in the flash of an eye, the tension in his body releasing as he came in his hand. You threw your head back as you climaxed too, a small orgasm compared to him. But you were keeping your strength for later.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>You climbed off the desk as he watched you, mesmerized. “Where are you going?” he asked, his eyes all puppy-like.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Meh, I don’t feel like it anymore,” you lied. You left the office and walked toward your bedroom, picking up your clothes along the way.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>But before you reached it, you found yourself pressed against the wall, your panties ripped off by Bucky’s sheer strength. “You’re not leaving me like that,” he said with a low growl. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>He kicked your legs open and bullied himself inside you, snapping his hips to fill you up. You laughed and gasped when he entered you, wanting the rough Bucky. You loved it when he got ‘mad’. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>He thrust a few times, grunting with effort, then pulled out and turned you around. “I want you to get on the bed in that position. Now!” he snarled.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>You hurried inside the room and flopped on the bed, legs open, and lifted near your head. He followed you and climbed on the bed, entering you as he bent you in two to fuck you. And fuck you, he did, just like you wanted. The position made it that he repeatedly hit your spot, making you cry out in pleasure. You held your legs up as long as you could but at some point, the pleasure made your head spin and you lost yourself when your orgasm hit. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>You screamed Bucky’s name and he sped up just enough to climax, filling you. He gently put your legs down and pulled you to him after flopping to the side. “Are you okay, babe? Thought I lost you there for a second.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>You hummed as you opened your eyes again. “So… so good.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>He smiled, cupping your cheek. “Yeah… Keep reading that magazine while I’m training.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“I will. As long as you keep jerking off to us.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Bucky promised and kissed you hard. </span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>